Phone Call with Rosalie
by alannalovestwilight
Summary: This is the missing scene in Breaking Dawn, where Bella calls Rosalie asking for help! Please Review : Read both chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Phone Call (Bella's POV)**

_I found the number I wanted, one I had never called before in my life. I pressed the "send" button and crossed my fingers._

_"Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered._

_"Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."_

_Page 138_

"Bella?" her voice sounded weird. "What's is it?"

"Well.." I waited. "I think that... I might be.. pregnant."

"Oh!" her voice sounded shocked. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Rosalie, Edward.. wants to get rid of it."

"But, you don't." her voice was soft.

"So you understand?" I whispered.

"Of course, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." she replied.

"That's good." suddenly relieved. "But what about Edward?" I asked, scared again.

"Bella. Don't worry, I'll take care of Edward." she sounded confident. I hope she was.

"Thanks, Rose" I said gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

The phone went dead, and I quickly set it down on the counter, and hurried around the corner. Edward stood frozen in the middle of the room. I met his gaze, his eyes were so cold, worry sprung out of them. Then, ashamed, I broke it after just a few seconds, and handed him my toothbrush.

Edward looked straight ahead, as his firm hand held mine, as we walked toward the boat, where our luggage had already been put in. He had picked me up into his arms, and before I knew it, my feet were inside the boat. As I sat down onto a seat that was staring back at the beautiful island, we were driving already in the opposite direction.

Edward's cool hands shaking my shoulders. "Bella. Wake up!" he said tensly. It was fairly dark outside, when we had finally arrived at the airport. His had firmly held mine, as we were walking through the terminal. The flight from South American was very long, and very uncomfortable. Edward had hardly said one word to me. This worried me, and for a second I wondered, how is Rosalie going to 'take care of him.'

-

-

**_Sorry if it ended too soon. I couldnt think of what to write. But, dont worry. Come back soon. And, ill have completed it. Thanks for reading. And, please review! Even if you didnt like it, thats fine. :]_**


	2. Chapter 2

Our family had been waiting outside all standing next to their car. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, all wore faces of confusion. Only Rosalie showed any sign of understanding, and she opened her arms for me as I rushed into them crying. "Don't worry, Bella," she said softly. "Everything will be okay." Right as she spoke those words, and hard nudge kicked inside my body, that made me want to throw up. I quickly put one hand over my mouth, as I took a large step back. My other hand spread across the bump on my stomach, and breathed a deep breath.

Carlisle then spoke, "Bella, how are you?" he said calmly. "I don't know." I said honestly. "I just feel weird, and something keeps kicking me from inside my stomach."

"Okay, Bella." he said. "We need to get you out of here, now!" this had made it clear that Rosalie had not told them yet.

I looked at Rosalie, scared, and she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle?" she said.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Bella wants to keep her baby. She loves it."

I blushed as everyone gasped and turned to me, shocked. After a long moment, Carlisle spoke, "Bella, are you sure?" he said carefully. "This could be very dangerous to your health. We don't know the outcome of this." I looked up, scared, not willing to look at Edward's face as I spoke.

"I know Carlisle, but I love him, and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if he was gone now."

Carlisle was about to speak again. But, Esme interupted, "Bella, don't worry. I know exactly what you mean. When I lost my baby, I couldn't live with myself either, come here, sweetheart." She opened her arms, and I went into them sobbing.

She hugged me carefully, stroking my hair, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Esme," I said bursting into tears again.

I pulled myself together as she released me, and I took a step back. Then I looked at Edward, his face looked frightened, and confused, both at the same time. He met my gaze and his eyes turned black, so full of fear. He feared for my health, for my life. I feared for his and out baby.

He, like Rosalie and Esme, opened his arms for me. I hesitated at first, then sighed and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, just as I did to him, and I rested my face against his chest. He was even colder than usual. His anger was uncontrolable, I could see it in his face.

Then, suddenly, he whispered in my ear something that no one else could hear. "Bella, please. Please, try to be reasonable, we don't know the effects it will put on you."

I answered him, scared of his reaction. "Edward, I love him almost as much as I love you, do you really want to put me through that? Losing him, would be like losing you, and I don't want that!"

He ignored my question, and leaned his head up over my head, looking toward Carlisle. "Carlisle, this is going to damage her health quite severally, she already has morning sickness, and her bump is growing more and more every day. Please. We need to get it out of her before it can harm her."

Carlisle answered him calmly, "Edward, we can't ignore Bella's wish, and with Esme against this I can't help you unless Bella changes her mind. And, it doesn't look like shes going to.." Edward looked at me, and Carlisle continued. "We need to get her home and check her out."

"Great idea, Carlisle." Rosalie said. "Come on Bella." She opened the car door for me and Edward, and I slid into the back seat. While Carlisle and Esme got into the front.


End file.
